For Reunited Lovers Contest: A Walk in the Park
by Devil Nightmare
Summary: This is for the Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest by Mrs Cullen For Life and The Cullen’s Secret. Edward gets mad at Bella because she is pregnant because it isn't his child. When they are reunited can their love be rekindled
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest**

**Name of Story: A Walk in the Park**

**Penname: ****Devil Nightmare**

**POV: Edward**

**Lemon: No**

I could never get her out of my mind. My angle. My life. My love. And the fact that I wasn't with her now was my entire fault. I had to believe the rumors. Had to go and make her feel my pain, say so many horrible things. Things that would make me lonely. Make me sorry. I still remember it as though it was yesterday.

"Bella are you pregnant? Are the rumors true?" When she looked at the floor I knew it was. She had cheated, constantly telling me that she wanted to be married before she took that step. Anger flared in my body at the thought of her doing it with someone, let alone having their child inside of her. "How dare you! You slut. So what the innocence is all an act. We are done! You can go to someone who doesn't mind an 'open' relationship, because sorry but I don't want any sexual disease. How could I have been so stupid? How men is all I want to know. Ten? Twenty? Or was is all of Forks?"

All these things flew from my mouth at an impossible speed. All I wanted was for her to feel the pain I was in, for her to feel my heart ache. I watched as streams fell from her face and had to dig the knife even further.

"Oh don't play that cry baby act with me. Cry to someone who doesn't see through your act and cares."

She raised her face and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes looked tortured, pained, it looked as though I had taken her heart and soul torn it up and through it in her face. It made my heart brake even further until I remembered what had brought us to this and my anger was flaring again.

"I hope you never find out the truth, because you will regret this day forever if you do. I'm sorry that you didn't give me a chance to tell you it before you destroyed me. I need you but I'm too broken to ask for it. Goodbye Edward." She said in such a whisper I could barely hear it. She turned and left without another word.

"I would never regret this. The only thing I regret or will ever regret is caring about you." I yelled after her as she got in her truck driving away.

Oh boy was I ever wrong. It took one week till I realized how wrong I had been. One week till I saw how big a mistake I had made.

I sat in my bed with the bottle of vodka, taking the first sip that would suck me into a whole so I could rid her of her face. The face of the slut, who was god knows where, doing who knows what. Or better who knows who. The next day, the day after I had confronted Bella, Charlie had arrived at my door yelling at me that I had made a huge mistake and had taken his daughter away from him. I told him that I did no such thing that it was his daughter who had gone and slept with someone else. His agonizing face just laughed in my face and said, "I would start listening to people, it may just change your life." And with that Charlie Swan got into his car and drove away. So I knew she was gone forever and even though I knew she had cheated there was a part of me that did feel as though I had made a mistake, a huge mistake. A few minutes later and I would wish I had listened to that side a week ago.

Emmett came barging in my door tears in his eyes, something Emmett only did when his mother died and my father took him in. He had grown really close to Bella; he had become her over protective brother. He and Rose had been getting into a ton of fights because he was mad that I didn't let her explain. He couldn't see his little sister doing anything like that, while Rose, never truly liking Bella, assumed the worst of Bella and fully believed I had done the right thing by telling her off.

"I told you! I told you! Looks what you did. My little sister. You hurt her and now she is all alone. How dare you!" he said running at me and holding me up against the wall so that I was having trouble breathing.

"Emmett! Emmett! What are you doing? What is going on?!?!!!" My mother asked freaking out from the door.

"Why don't we go downstairs and watch the new, and Edward can see what big of a mistake he has made." He said pushing me towards the door, Esme following.

We walked into the living room to see a staring Alice, tears falling from her face. Jasper wasn't even trying to comfort her, which was rare, he held his head shacking it back and forth.

"What's going on?" Esme asked going over to Alice.

"Oh Esme." Alice said holding on to her, crying even more hysterically. "I'm supposed to be her best friend, and I didn't listen to her. I told her she wasn't worth Edward, I called her horrible names. Oh Esme I was so horrible."

"As you should have been. What she did Alice was horrible she is less of a person than the dirt under my feet." Rosalie said coming into the room.

"Don't you dare ever say that." Alice and Emmett both answered.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle came in looking confused.

"Jasper rewind the DVR," Emmett answered, turning to look at the TV that had the news anchor guy on it.

"Already did." He said pressing play as we all sat down.

"The Forks police have finally make the arrest of James Volturi, the rapist that raped 17 year old Isabella Swan in Forks, Washington a month ago. Miss Swan was raped when coming home from her job. The man was laying I the middle of the road acting to have been sick. When Miss Swan stopped, grabbing her phone to call for help, Mr. Volturi came behind her holding a gun. Hr raped her and ran when her father Charlie Swan, chief of Forks police, came to help after seeing her car on the side of the road. We had been informed that Miss Swan later went to Forks Hospital where they deemed her pregnant. Miss Swan has stated she will keep the baby. 'It's not this child's fault, why should he or she be punished?' Miss Swan told us. Ronny, it sure takes someone strong to don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more," the other reporter responded.

"We wish Isabella the best and hope her and her baby lead a happy life. In other news…"

I stared at the TV, as did the rest of my family, in shock. I couldn't believe what I had done. I believed stupid rumors over my love, I didn't even give he a chance to explain. And Bella's works rang in my ears, "I hope you never find out the truth, because you will regret this day forever if you do. I'm sorry that you didn't give me a chance to tell you it before you destroyed me. I need you but I'm too broken to ask for it. Goodbye Edward."

She still was thinking of me even when I had said those horrible things, but worst of all I had hurt her when she needed me. I had hurt her when she had already been heart. It was then that I did something I hadn't done since I was little, something I never done in front of my family. I cried.

It was now six years later. I was an empty shell and my family knew it, we had all grown apart now that our glue had gone missing, Bella. Not a day went by where I didn't miss her, a day that I didn't think about her.

Today was Monday and I promised Emmett I would take E.J. to school. Rose found out a month after the news report that she was pregnant. Her and Emmett got married and lived in Forks still. We all stayed in Forks, the only difference was that I never left the house, except to go to med school.

"Hi Uncle Edward," E.J. said as I greeted the small kindergartener.

"Hey E.J." I said tussling his hair. "Are your parents home?"

"Yeah! Mom! Dad!" I followed E.J. in to see Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all conversing quietly. Once they saw me they turned quickly saying hi with huge smiles. I knew they were all up to something.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked skeptically.

"Nothing." Alice said smile growing, and let me tell you I was scared.

"Ok?" I asked.

"So let's go! Ready E.J. big day. First day of Kindergarten. Are you excited?" Rose asked her son happily.

"Yes mommy. Is Jake going to be there too?"

"Who's Jake?" I asked curious to my nephew's new friend.

"He is my friend. I met him at the playground and he is going to be in the same class as me. His name is Jake S…." Emmett put a hand over E.J.'s mouth and my eyebrow rose.

"Don't want to be late. Let's go," said Alice being overly jumpy.

We drove to the school and all the kids were running around playing, waiting for the absolute second till they were forced to go into the classroom. E.J. jumped out of the car over a bench. I couldn't see the person by the bench, but I could see that he was talking to someone. The five of us followed E.J. over to the bench and when I saw the boy my heart broke. There was no denying who his mother was. He has her mahogany hair that sat in a neat mess upon his head. His brown eyes though where what gave it away, they weren't a plain brown like most. They held meaning and thought just like hers. The woman sitting on the bench looked at me and tears filled her eyes. She looked exactly as I remembered her, even more beautiful. Her hair was strait cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Her heart shape face, a perfect picture of beauty. Her lips soft and smooth, looking at them I remember the taste of strawberries that would linger on my own when we kissed. Her eyes filled with love for the boy that held her hand and tears for the past of which I brought back.

"Sweetie how about you take E.J. and go play for a little while on the playground. School starts in 10 minutes, so you have a few minutes to play." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke.

"Momma? Are you ok?" He asked looking between her and I, giving me a dirty look.

She finally broke her gaze with me as she faced him. "Yes sweetie I'm ok. You go and have fun." She said smiling down at her son.

"Ok Mommy." He said giving her a hug and looking uneasily at me before he ran off to play with E.J.

"Bella." I whispered as I looked to her after watching the boys walk away.

"Edward." She said meeting my gaze.

"You have a beautiful son. He looks exactly like you," I said the only thing that was on my mind.

"Yes he is. I have been greatly blessed." She said watching her son as he laughed with E.J.

"Bella, I heard and I'm sorry."

"I know." She said quietly.

"You knew? How did…" then it hit me. Alice was all excited this morning, something I hadn't seen since she took Bella shopping. "Alice."

"I'm assuming they didn't tell you I would be here." She said turning to face me.

"No. I wish I knew you lived in Forks I would have come to found you a while ago. Bella listen I know you have no reason to listen to me, but Bella I need to talk to you. I miss you, I always have. I was a jerk, God I was stupid. Just hearing what they were saying and then for you to confirm you were pregnant. Bella I lost it. I didn't think of the possibilities of you not cheating on me, I just assumed the worst. I believed he rumors. I was angry; I mean the thought of you being with another man. Bella I loved you and I still do. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you, think of how things could have been if I wasn't so stupid, if I didn't mess up. I think of the life we could have had, how I could have helped you. I saw the news and how you were going to keep the baby and hearing that you said that made me love you even more. Bella you have no right to forgive me and I know you probably having a man waiting for me at home so you would never take me back, but Bella I need to try. I need you to know that I love you and I want to be here for you even if that means just being a friend, even if that means I only baby-sit Jake when you go out with another man. Bella I need you in my life some way, because I have been without you for over five years and I don't want to go back." I took a deep breath nervous as to her response. She had tears running down her face. The kids were being ushered inside and Jake waved at his mom, clearly upset that she was crying and he couldn't go to her, because of the teacher.

"Edward I have lived over five years without you in my life and not a day goes by that I don't think about what you said to me on that last day. My heart brakes every time. How could you believe them, the rumors, and yet you wouldn't listen to me. Then a also remember I never told you, when I should have. I was going to, so many times I tried, but it was so hard. Then when I found out I was pregnant it made it even harder to tell you, but I knew I needed to. I was going to tell you, but someone must have seen me buy the pregnancy test because everyone knew. I needed to leave, to get out of there. I didn't want to face you or anyone else, especially after the news report. I didn't want to be anywhere around there. Plus they told me he was still out there so I left. I went and lived with my mom for a while, but I wasn't happy. I needed you Edward and you weren't there. I had Jake and he was my sunshine, my light, the only thing that made me fight through the day. The only thing that kept me alive, kept me sane. I had men ask me out before but only so many of them stayed after they found out I had a son at home, but I got rid of all of them once I realized I didn't have a heart to give. I made a deal with god. I said that if I came to Forks and you were no longer here I would move on for Jake's sake, he needs a father someone he can look up to and do all the manly stuff with. I fear he isn't letting himself have the time to be a kid. He is always so worried about me and how I am he never acts like a carefree child. But I said that if you were here that I would tell you that Edward Cullen I still love you. I never stopped, even when you called me a slut and broke my heart, Edward I could never stop. I tried to picture me holding a man's hand as we walked in the park, but the only man I could ever picture was your's. I pictured our kids with your green eyes as they played with Jake. I pictured us together getting married; it was never anyone else it was always you. And so I promised god if you were here I would try again. Try to regain the happiness we once had and be even happier. So that's what I did. I moved in with Charlie and decided it would be nice to take Jake to the park, since we had spent all day unpacking. That's where he met a little boy with parents that I once knew. It was my big brother and someone who never liked me so much. They called a little pixie that was a sister to the man that I loved and a man who was caring and thoughtful. They explained to me my love was in pain and they said I needed to see him, needed to give him the chance. As promised I agreed. So here we sit in a park talking about the past and the only thing I have in my mind is the future. A future that your in, a future where you can accept the fact that I have a son that is not your's and love not only me but him as well." She said ever word with such emotion I could feel the tears staining my face. She never moved her eyes away from mine and the emotion in them were intriguing. I couldn't tear them away. I wanted to get lost in this goddess's eyes and that is what I did. I leaned forward staring at her eyes as she did the same. Our lips met and I felt shocks of electricity jolting to every part in my body, waking me up for the first time in years.

It had been two years since I kissed Bella outside the elementary school building. Jake and I had grown close, he was weary of me first because he thought I made his mom cry, but after a while he warmed up. I treated him like my own son, I played baseball with him, took him and E.J. to the park. I was able to do all this and take Bella out, give her time to relax, time for her to go to school so she could become an author like she wanted. Her dad went back to liking me after a while. He saw how much happier Bella had become.

As for my family Bella fell right back it. Esme cried when she saw Bella again and happy to see me after I had been avoiding them or so long. We had more family events and Jasper and Alice were finally married. Alice claimed she was waiting for Bella to come back because she couldn't have her wedding without her maid of honor. Life was great and the only thing that could make it better was going to hopefully happen soon.

It was a beautiful day at the park and I decided to take her and Jake there for the day. Jake played on the playground while Bella and I talked. I was shocked that after so long we never ran out of thinks to talk to each other about. It was around 5 o'clock and the sun was starting to set. Jake was walking in front of us. I took Bella's hand as we started to walk towards the car.

"Is this how you pictured it?" I whispered in her ear as she watched Jake. She put her he on my shoulder and pulled my arm closer to her.

"Yes this is exactly as I pictured it." She said closing her eyes as her smile grew; I took this as my chance. I stopped walking and slid down on one knee. Startled by the loss of my shoulder, Bella opened her eyes and widened them as she saw were I was.

"Bella I have made a ton of mistakes, and the biggest one was letting you go seven years ago. Everyday I thank god that I have you back. I adore and thank every smile, every laugh. I love Jake as my own and I can see how happy he makes you and that just makes me love him even more. I have grown to love him as a son. Bella you are my sunshine, my light, the one who makes me thank god everyday that I'm alive. Bella I never want to live a day without you by my side. I want to grow old with you and for you to carry my children. I want to be the one to tuck Jake into bed with you and to watch him love his siblings. Bella you are my life and your all I want out of it. Bella will you marry me?" I pulled the box that held my mother's ring, I knew Bella would love it and I wouldn't wait to see it on her figure. Tears were falling from her eyes as her smile spread across her face.

"Yes." She whispered and I slid the ring on her finger smiling as I lifted her into the air.

Right at this moment nothing could be better.

Hope you all liked it If enought people want more I will write more after the results of the contest

thanks for reading and all reviews are welcomed!!!!!!!


	2. Please Read

Hey guys thanks so much for reading my stories!

I would just like to inform you that I am starting a new Twilight story. It's called Bye.

It takes place in New Moon when Edward leaves Bella, but it will be different from the book.

Let me know what you think I always love to read reviews on my writing.

Please just give it a shot only the Preface is up for now.

I Hope to update at least once a week if not more.

Thanks again,

Devil Nightmare


End file.
